


Love at First Rap

by strawberrychuus



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, hyejoo is whipped, hyewon, mentioned lipsoul, side chuuves, sooyoung is also whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrychuus/pseuds/strawberrychuus
Summary: In which Hyejoo gets dragged to a bar by Sooyoung.[side chuuves and mentioned lipsoul]
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Love at First Rap

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at fics and summaries

Hyejoo thought that she shouldn't have went with Sooyoung to this bar. She should've just told her that she was too sick to go with them but in reality she would just play Animal Crossing until she passed out. But of course, Sooyoung was persistent. She wouldn't leave Hyejoo alone until she gave in.

"Sooyoung-unnie, when will Jiwoo-unnie perform? I want to go home already." Hyejoo whined.

The two of them were seated on the front table that was the nearest to the stage but there was a distance from their table to the stage so that their ears won't bleed because of the big speakers.

Sooyoung irked. "Stop whining. You're not cute." She took a sip of her alcoholic drink. "Also, I think its their turn soon."

She raised her eyebrow. "Their? Is Jiwoo-unnie performing with someone?" She asked.

The older girl nodded. "Yeah. This time it's gonna be a duo with her friend from her department. Apparently she's just a year older than you so I think you two are gonna get along."

"Did you drag me here for a double date?"

"What if I am?" She teased and received a glare from Hyejoo. "Just kidding. You need to unwind kid. You just started college and I see nothing but stress in you! We rarely get free times like this so we should make the most of it!" She smiled.

"True. It's impossible that you dragged me here for a double date." She took a sip of her iced tea. She may be an adult but she doesn't like alcohol. "I mean, you don't even have the guts to ask Jiwoo-unnie out." She snorted.

"At least I have dating experiences." She shot back. "Unlike someone, my first love is a human not a fictional character called Hatsune Miku." Sooyoung grinned.

"I swear I will strangle you—"

"Shut up loser it's Jiwoo and Chaewon's turn." Sooyoung cut her off and they switched their attention to the stage.

Hyejoo sighed. 'Finally. I can go home after this.' She thought as she fully gave the stage her attention.

But that attention suddenly went to the small blonde next to Jiwoo. Her long blonde hair, her big brown eyes that might drown Hyejoo if she stared too long, her cheeks that looked so squishy she wanted to pinch it, and her smile that can cure cancer. It only took one look at that girl for Hyejoo to forget about playing animal crossing at home.

Hyejoo swore she felt her heart beat fast. She didn't feel like this with anyone besides Hatsune Miku, her first love.

The music started, snapping her out of her daydream about marrying the girl, which she assumes that is Chaewon, and watched attentively to their performance.

'This beat... Isn't this—'

"THIS ONE IS FOR THE GIRLS WITH THE BOOMING SYSTEM, TOP DOWN, AC WITH THE COOLER SYSTEM..." Chaewon rapped with her crunchy voice. Her facial expression was on point.

She definitely didn't expect this girl that looked like that one character from Animal Crossing to spit fire like that. Hyejoo thought that this girl was actually Nicki Minaj's rap mentor. This girl was seriously good at rapping.

"... AND SHE ILL, SHE REAL, SHE MIGHT GOT A DEAL, SHE POP BOTTLES AND THE RIGHT KIND OF BUILD..." Hyejoo bobbed her head to the beat as Chaewon continued to rap.

While Chaewon was rapping, Jiwoo was doing some swaggy actions while hyping her up and Sooyoung couldn't help but giggle at her crush's actions. Even though they were supposed to perform something sexy, Sooyoung just can't help it but find Jiwoo adorable.

"... SHE A MOTHERFUCKIN' TRIP TRIP, SAILOR OF THE SHIP SHIP, WHEN SHE MAKE IT DRIP DRIP, KISS HER ON THE LIP LIP..." Chaewon did some swaggy actions just like Jiwoo and continued to rap better than Eminem.

Hyejoo didn't take off her eyes from Chaewon. It's like she was the only one she can see at the moment. She can't believe that the things that Yerim described when she fell for her current girlfriend, Yeojin, were currently happening to her. Butterflies in her stomach, the time stopping, and that Chaewon is the only person that mattered for her.

"... THAT'S THE KINDA GIRL I WAS LOOKING FOR..." Hyejoo swore she saw Chaewon wink at her. This caused her brain to short-circuit for a moment there.

Sooyoung noticed it and looked at Hyejoo and was surprised when she saw her gay panic. She snickered and mentally added this moment to her list called 'things to blackmail Hyejoo'. She was also happy to see that her baby wolf was having a good time.

She was about to tease Hyejoo when Chaewon's rap stopped and it was Jiwoo's turn to sing.

"Girl you got my heartbeat running away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way." Jiwoo sang and her voice made Sooyoung forget about everything.

'Oh my gosh. Chuuriah Carey strikes again. I love her so much.' Sooyoung thought and cheered for her crush.

"Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?" Jiwoo continued singing and winked at Sooyoung, causing the girl to gay panic.

"She got that super bass." The two sang in unison.

"Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass." Jiwoo made a drumming movement which made Sooyoung giggle.

"Yeah that's that super bass." They sang in unison again.

The two continued to perform flawlessly without knowing that they broke two particular girls with their performance.

Hyejoo nudged Sooyoung, snapping her out of her trance. "Unnie." She said as she continued to watch the performance.

"What?" Sooyoung asked, not even bothering to glance at the younger one since she was still mesmerized by Jiwoo's voice.

"I think I'm in love." She softly said.

Sooyoung turned to Hyejoo in the speed of light and glared at her. "With Jiwoo? I will destroy yo—"

"Not with Jiwoo-unnie, you dumbass." Hyejoo rolled her eyes and continued to watch Chaewon rap again.

Sooyoung sighed in relief. She can't handle more competitors for Jiwoo's heart. She followed Hyejoo's eyes and realized something. "Oh."

===

Their performance ended and the crowd went wild. Everyone didn't expect these cute girls to perform Nicki Minaj's song. The two performers bowed and thanked them for coming before leaving the stage.

Jiwoo met Sooyoung's eyes and beamed. She waved at her vigorously before grabbing Chaewon's hand and dragged her to Sooyoung and Hyejoo's table.

"Sooyoungie!" She exclaimed. She let go of Chaewon's hand and sat beside her. "You came! With Hyejoo!"

"Of course. Anything for you." Sooyoung smiled and patted Jiwoo's head. Unknown to her, Jiwoo's ears became red.

Hyejoo rolled her eyes at the two. At this point, she knew that the two of them are already in their own worlds.

"Ugh. Lesbians." A crunchy voice spoke up. Hyejoo's head snapped to the direction of the voice and found an angel sitting beside her.

Chaewon's eyes met Hyejoo's. She smiled and took out her hand for Hyejoo to shake. "Hey. I'm Gowon Minaj but you can call me Chaewon." She introduced herself.

Hyejoo mentally told herself to chill and shook Chaewon's hand. "I'm Son Hyejoo." She smiled. They let go of each other's hands to Hyejoo's disappointment. "By the way, you're really good at rapping and I see what you guys did with the pronouns."

Chaewon giggled and Hyejoo wished she recorded her giggle. It was too cute to be true. "I know right? I'm actually Eminem's rap mentor, but don't tell anyone I told you that." She whispered. "And of course we had to change the pronounce. We believe in women supremacy." She stated as she flipped her hair.

Hyejoo chuckled. "You're cute." She unintentionally blurted out. She felt her face turn hot and she hoped that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her because she swore she saw Chaewon's face turn red. "I-I mean, you look Isabelle from Animal Crossing and I think that's cute." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

She grinned "I get that a lot." Her eyes widened when she realized something. "Wait, you play Animal Crossing?" She looks at her expectantly and Hyejoo could see sparks in her eyes.

She nodded and averted her eyes. She might melt because of her stare. "Yeah."

Chaewon beamed. "Me too! We should definitely play together! I'm excited! Do you also play Mario Kart? Do you use a Nintendo Switch? Am I rambling too much? I'm sorry it's just I'm reallyweaktoprettygirlsandyou'reactuallymytypeohmygosh." She said (rapped?) in one breathe and turned beet red, but thanks to the lighting, Hyejoo couldn't see it.

Hyejoo wasn't sure why Chaewon suddenly rapped so fast. She didn't understand the last part and felt like she missed something important but she just shrugged it off.

"Whoa, you're really good at rapping." She complimented.

She chuckled. "You already said that earlier." Chaewon replied.

Hyejoo hummed. "I know." She looked at Chaewon's brown orbs. "I don't mind repeating it all over again for you."

She gasped. "Are you flirting with me right now, Son Hyejoo?"

She grinned. "Do you want me to?" Hyejoo doesn't know where she got this confidence. Maybe it was because she hung out with over-confident Jinsol for the past few days. (Jinsol kept on telling Hyejoo on how this girl called Jungeun would become her girlfriend despite being rejected for the nth time.)

"I-" Chaewon was cut off by her phone rightone. She excused herself from Hyejoo and answered the call.

Hyejoo just took her drink and finished it. She doesn't want to join in Sooyoung and Jiwoo's conversation because they were so close to sucking each other's faces. She just rolled her eyes and stared at the empty glass that she was holding.

Minutes later, Chaewon finally came back sat next to Hyejoo.

"Hey. Have you seen Jiwoo-unnie?" She asked.

Hyejoo raised her eyebrow. "Huh? She's... Not here?" She turned around and saw no Jiwoo.

And no Sooyoung as well.

Chaewon had a worried look on her face and checked the time. "Shit. I need to find Jiwoo-unnie."

"Why?" Hyejoo asked.

"After this, I was supposed to babysit my godchild and Jiwoo-unnie would drive me there but she's nowhere to be found." Chaewon explained and pouted.

"I'll drive you there." Hyejoo offered. She would definitely do anything for her at this point.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you." She hesitated.

Hyejoo nodded. "It's fine. I'm your only option left since your friend left you to suck my friend's lips off her face." She mentally thanked Sooyoung for forcing her to use her car.

Chaewon looked relieved and giggled. "Useless lesbians. It's so obvious that they have a thing for each other."

"I know right? They make it up to us after this." She stood up. "Let's go?"

Chaewon nodded and the two left the bar together, side by side.

===

The ride to Chaewon's destination was not quiet. Yes, Hyejoo hated it when it was loud inside her car, but this was an exception.

Earlier, Chaewon asked if she could use the aux cord. Hyejoo nodded and the blonde smirked. She was about to play her favorite songs.

"MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!" Chaewon sang along with the music and used her phone as a microphone.

Of course Chaewon would play Nicki Minaj's song. Why didn't she expect that? She was also amazed to the fact that Chaewon memorized the lyrics and rapped them.

'This girl sure is talented.' She thought and smiled.

Hyejoo lightly bobbed her head to the beat while keeping her eyes on the road. She was actually enjoying Nicki Minaj's music. She was more into MCR but it wouldn't hurt to explore right?

She would occasionally sing along with Chaewon when she knew what the lyrics was, making the blonde smile.

The two just met a couple of hours ago but they became comfortable with each other as if they knew each other for how many years already.

The music ended and another song played. Chaewon squealed the second it played.

"Oh my gosh! I made this song!" Chaewon exclaimed. "Oh feel my one and only." She started singing.

Hyejoo was mesmerized. This girl can rap, sing, and make songs. Chaewon was a total package. She's pretty sure that there were a lot of people trying to win her heart. She wouldn't be surprised if this girl was not single.

"Hey Hyejoo." Chaewon spoke up, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She replied. Her eyes didn't leave the road.

"Are you dating anyone?" She randomly asked.

Hyejoo was taken aback by her question. She shook her head and replied. "N-no." She stuttered. "I've never really dated anyone actually."

"Really?" Hyejoo swore she heard a tint of happiness in Chaewon's tone. "But you're really popular, y'know?"

She wasn't lying. Hyejoo was actually popular in their university because of her looks and smarts. There were many people who confessed their love for Hyejoo, but of course she rejected them all. She wasn't interested in romantic stuff.

Not until she met Chaewon. She just met her earlier and she's already thinking about their wedding song.

"I'm not really interested in dating and stuff." She stated. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"Nah. I'm too busy with my career." She said. "It's hard to be a part time college student and a full time rap mentor you know?" She was brimming in confidence.

Hyejoo chuckled. She liked it whenever Chaewon was confident. "I'm sure there are lots of guys courting you."

"Yeah. But I'm too pretty to date men. That's why I only date women."

"You're so confident."

Chaewon grinned. "Did I lie?"

Hyejoo shook her head. "Nope." She smiled.

She may look calm on the outside, but deep inside she was screaming on how cute Chaewon was and how she was happy to know that she was single.

Sadly, their time together came to its end as they reach Chaewon's destination. She pulled over and hurriedly went outside to open the door for Chaewon. Blushing from the taller girl's act, she muttered a 'thank you' and got out of the vehicle.

The two were standing outside a house and they stood in silence. Both of them didn't want to leave each other yet.

"Thank you for driving me here, Hye." Chaewon beamed and Hyejoo couldn't help but break into a smile at the nickname.

"You're welcome." She replied. "You're really fun to hang out with."

She giggled. "You too actually."

Hyejoo blushed at Chaewon's reply. This girl was too precious for Hyejoo.

"I have to go. Grimes and her husband must be waiting for me." She smiled apologetically. "Drive safely, Hye." She was about to leave when Hyejoo grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"W-wait!" Hyejoo stuttered. "Can I have your number? I really want to hang out with you more." She asked. She realized that she was still holding on to Chaewon's wrist so she immediately let go.

She chuckled. "Of course! I really want to hand out with you too. And beat your ass in Mario Kart." She grinned and unlocked her phone. "Here. Enter your number."

With shaky hands, Hyejoo took her phone and typed her number and saved it under 'Son Hyejoo🐺'. She gave it back to the owner. She was having a party inside her thoughts because she didn't follow Sooyoung's example and become a useless lesbian like her. (It took a month for Sooyoung to ask for Jiwoo's number). She mentally noted herself to flex it to her later.

"I'm gonna go in now. Bye Hye!" She tiptoed and gave Hyejoo a peck on her cheek, making the taller girl freeze in place. "Let's hang out soon!" She winked and ran towards the house.

When Chaewon entered the house, Hyejoo's face broke into the largest smile could ever have and jumped like a dork. Chaewon kissed her cheek and gave her a nickname.

'I want to marry her.' She thought.

Hyejoo felt her phone vibrate for a moment and took it out. She saw one text from an unknown number and blushed at the message.

Unknown: hey dork. i can see you jumping outside and it's pretty cute ngl but u need to go home!!!! it's late!!!

Hyejoo looked at the house and saw Chaewon by the window, waving at her. She gave her a smile and waved back. She saved Chaewon's number under 'Chaewon💚'.

Me: yes ma'am. good luck with ur babysitting duties :]

Within seconds, Chaewon responded.

Chaewon💚: thank u! drive safely and text me when you get home :3 i'll be waiting.

Hyejoo looked at Chaewon and gave her a thumbs up. She mouthed a 'go home it's late' to Hyejoo. She nodded and waved at the blonde before going inside the car.

She looked at the window where Chaewon was before and saw that she wasn't there. She smiled at herself and drove back to her apartment. She knew she won't be able to sleep tonight because of a certain blonde living in her mind and heart rent-free.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucked. i did this instead of my homeworks.


End file.
